Love and Hate Potion
by Salerina
Summary: Valentine's day is a day when woman muster their courage and confessed to the man she loves, and with luck, the man will say "Yes" or "I love you too" and will live happily ever after. It's a joyous occasion, except for one person. How the Sun Knight wish there's a woman who loves him! But, alas, fate still plays with him."L-lesus, why are you trying to kill me! A-adair? Le-Waaa!"
1. Chapter 1

**Good** (In my timeline)** afternoon again, everyone****! Getting nearer to Valentine's day **(which I don't have in my region)**, I presented to you this fic! I can only ask, please don't use flames **( Even thought I don't know what it means, but I had a general idea what it's supposed to mean)**. If you want to criticize, please use kind words for I am a very sensitive person!**

**And with that, let us continue!**

**Set after the last of volume 3 and before the start of volume 4**

**Oh, and before I forget, (or is it forgot?)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from writing this.

* * *

><p>After an excruciating fight against her own kind, she finally gets what she wanted. Even though her cloth is crumpled and her hair is slightly messy, she didn't care; these are things she would not let go no matter what. The girl hummed in delight as she walks back to her home. When the girl opened the door to her house, she goes straight into the kitchen and put the groceries on top of a table. Various tools lay ahead; knifes of different sizes, cooking utensils and many other kinds. The girl looks at the cooking utensils and eagerly tying her hair in a ponytail form and takes a hairpin to pin her bangs. She takes out her heart-shaped apron and ties it behind her back. Finally, she takes out her groceries.<p>

Cocoa powder, margarine, butter, sugar, eggs, flour, cream, milk and many others ingredients ready to be mix and will turn into something perfect that the girl is willing to die for.

A chocolate.

* * *

><p>One more week is a special day. One more week is the day that friends will received warm hugs and hang out together. And of course, one more week is a day when woman muster their courage to confess to the man she loves with chocolate and with luck, the man with respond with a yes and they lived happily ever after.<p>

In a house where the walls are pink, the floor is pink, and the bed on the side is also pink, a handsome man of white skin sat on the pink deck chair. Sitting on his knees was a pretty little girl who looked delicate and refined, with bright and beautiful big eyes full with spirit and curly golden hair. She looked almost as cute as a doll.

"I hate Valentine's day!" The Sun Knight grumbled to the only person besides him. No, not a person, but a _corpse_.

"But why are you angry about?" Pink lick her lollipop once. "Shouldn't there any woman who'll give you chocolate?"

The Sun Knight shook his head and said dejectedly. "There's no way that's going to happen."

Because as the whole continent knows, the Sun Knight has vowed to dedicate his entire life to the God of Light; he is the most loyal knight of all!

As such, the Sun Knight has absolutely no interest in women!

_"_Poor you_." _Pink gave a sympathetic look. She rummaged to her pocket clothes and digs out a piece of chocolate and extended them. "Here, it will at least make you feel better. But at least your fate is the same as the others, right?" Pink smiled before continue to lick her lollipop.

Taking a chocolate from a corpse is truly saddening. She wanted the one who gives him chocolate to be with a cute girl, not a cute corpse! Nevertheless, the Sun Knight takes the chocolate from her hand and gulped it in one go.

"Are you kidding me?" The Sun Knight exclaimed. Because he was with the one he acquainted with, he doesn't need to act as the Smiling Sun Knight.

"That bastard Earth will definitely get a lot! Just because he's "loyal" and "sincere", women finds him cute." Just the thought of Earth getting chocolate already made him jealous.

"Storm would probably get one too" The Sun Knight continues, counting how many brothers will get a chocolate with his fingers.

"Moon already got a girlfriend. Leaf will definitely get one from Princess Ann." The thought of them had already had a girlfriend making the Sun Knight even more jealous.

"But why don't you ask Ice to make it for you?" Pink tilts her head.

"That's not the point!" He grabbed Pink's shoulder and shook it vigorously.

Having eaten Ice's homemade sweet chocolate is one thing. Having a girl confessed to him and be given a chocolate is another thing! What he wants is a woman!

_Ah, Ice, if only you're female and confessed to me. I would definitely say yes!_

The Sun Knight finally let go of Pink's shoulder and settle down, his head lowered and hair falls down, covered his face dejectedly. Seeing that, Pink tried to cheer him up by patting him. "Cheer up, Sun! At least you have me, right?" Pink smiled innocently.

_Uwaaaaa. A corpse is cheering me up… sob_

The Sun Knight could not help but mutter, "I wish that someone will like me…"

"Hmm?"

"It's nothing." The Sun Knight suddenly gets off his sit and wears his hood back on and started to walk towards the door.

"You're going already?" Pink followed behind while still licking her lollipop.

"Yeah. If Judgement finds out that I'm missing, he'll be angry." The Sun Knight shrugged.

_Although I'm pretty sure that Judgement knows where I am going right now._

"Don't forget to bring Ice's homemade blueberry ice the next time you come~" Pink yelled happily while waving her lollipop ferociously to bid farewell to the Sun Knight who is already outside.

The Sun Knight pulled a rather weak, faint smile, and waved goodbye to her.

* * *

><p><em>Knock-knock-knock!<em>

_Who is it? Don't you know that it's night already!?  
><em>

_I don't even bother to use my sensing and propped up while saying_,"May I ask which brother is it beyond the door, who has been, with a gentle murmur, reminded by the God of Light to come forth and seek out Sun, in order to discuss the God of Light's benevolence?"

"It's me" Judgement's bass voice came behind the door.

"Come in." _Why is Judgement here? _For once, I don't know if he should be happy or not that I have not applied my facial mask today, otherwise Judgement would be disgusted by the pink facial mask.

Judgement open the door and let himself in. Even without seeing I know that he is emanating a "dark" aura fitting that of a Judgement knight.

_Really, with such a black personality, you wouldn't get any piece of chocolate from women!_ I suddenly feel pity for all the Judgement generations, for every Valentine's day they would only not get a love confession from any woman, but also didn't have a day off and continue exacting justice.

Judgment took out a small white cloth bag with a gold Sun Knight logo embroidered on it. "I came here to pass Ice's blueberry chocolates to you."

I sat up, took the small bag, opened it and smelled the contents. _How fragrant!_

"Is that the real reason you come here?" I doubted Lesus to come here only to bring along Ice's sweets to me.

I turned to look at Judgment. He did not continue talking, but instead stared at me, making me feel a bit puzzled.

Hey, hey. You don't need to look at my…

Eyes…

"If it's about my eyes, I already told you that I no longer have any issues." I said plainly.

Judgement sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry, but I'm still worried about it, that's all."

I threw a few pieces of chocolate into my mouth and lay back on the bed. "What are you worrying about?"

Upon seeing my actions, Judgement smiled faintly as he spoke "If you can even throw Hell off, I don't think there's any problem."

Judgment's words made me jump from my bed, and using the most desperate voice and face expression I pleaded to him, "Judgement, can you pleaseeee stop making Roland stalking me?" I dragged the "please" part. However, Judgement showed no indications to do that, so I stopped making a miserable expression and started to grumble.

_Having a man stalked me every day... sob… how cruel could you get?!_

"Where were you? Some knights saw you going out of the temple."

_Do I really have to tell him I went to Pink's house?_

"If I tell you, can you tell Roland to stop following me?"

Judgement merely raised his eyebrows. We exchanged gazes for awhile, until Judgment finally broke it. Judgement turned around and was about to leave. He turned his head and said "I'll let Hell stand guard outside your door starting from today onwards, then. Goodnight." Even when his back is on me, I know that he's practically smiling right now!

I shot out from bed."W-what?! You can't do that! Judgement, hear me out! Lesus!"

With a "click", the door closed and the sound of Judgement's footsteps were getting further and further could be heard.

I wanted to cry but no tears came. _Can I be more unlucky than this?!_

* * *

><p>In front of a broken-down house that looked like no living being stayed there, a little girl was leaning against the door, licking her lollipop. She tilted her head and and her beautiful eyes saw glittering stars shining in the night sky. Her eyes then squinted and while smiling, she said slowly, "I wish that <em>someone <em>will love me, huh?" The little girl walked inside the broken-down house and closed the door while humming to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>I sincerely request for reviews!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**It seems that people rarely came checking the manhua fiction.** **What happened? Or is it just me? Do tell me what time you guys usually checked the manhua fiction. Is it in the morning? Afternoon? Evening? Night? or is it midnight? Please tell me so that I could update it (well, in your timeline) gahh... I'm starting to ramble.**

**Icy Hell: Bwahahahaha! Thank you very much! why would Lesus and adair kill him? That will be revealed in a much later chapter. why do you have such a bad premonition? Good question! Well, you do know that bad luck evolved around Sun, right? wahahahaha.**

**Sakura Hyuuga: Ehh!? B-but I have already update" We will never forget!" (Ahh... If I ramble, I might misunderstand what you said. So... I... should just stop.) I was hiatus because of college. But seeing as I have a vacation. I started to write again, if that's what you mean.**

**MinamiJSakuya: You'll just have to read and find out! You'll just have to read and find out! *Kyaaa* XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from writing this.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Super sweet. Just right.

The Ice Knight put down the spoon and took another small spoon and shoved another chocolate to his mouth.

Super bitter. Just right.

The Ice knight put down the second spoon and started to pour the hot chocolate into the 6 molds of -ranging from super bitter, slightly bitter, bitter, sweet, slightly sweet, and super sweet-chocolate he had prepared beforehand. The sweet and bitter smell of boiling chocolate filled the kitchen. The Ice Knight just had to wait for half an hour for the hot chocolate to cool down for him to mold it into tiny chunky bar for everyone to eat it.

The pouch.

The Ice Knight suddenly remembered. He left the pouches to store the chocolate on his room. The Ice Knight removed his gloves along his apron and started to walk to the direction of his dorm.

* * *

><p>A black shadow appeared from under the kitchen table and, slowly, a figure appeared, revealing a cute girl with curly golden hair, tied in twin tail form and with a cute pink dress, matched with a pink lollipop.<p>

The cute girl looked left and right while licking her lollipop. Then, she walked until she stopped and tilted her head upward, where there were 6 molded chocolate just waiting to be eaten made by the Ice Knight.

The cute girl move her hand and she suddenly floated until her feet were on the same level with the molded chocolates. The cute girl chanted some mantra and _poof!_ A small bottle made of glass appeared, floating near her hand. The glass bottled was filled in a pink liquid and there was a pink, heart-shaped floating in the middle of it.

The cute girl opened the tube and poured the pink liquid to one of the chocolate. The pink liquid quickly dissolved. The pink heart-shaped object suddenly turned to black. The cute girl poured it again in another molds of chocolate and it, too, quickly dissolved. Then, the black heart-shaped object that was floating turned back to pink. The cute girl keeps pouring the liquid on each of the molding chocolate while giggling.

Footsteps were heard coming nearer to the kitchen. The cute girl tilted her head towards where the footsteps were heard and turned back at the chocolate that have cooled down. Satisfied, the cute girl waved her hand and the glass bottle disappeared. Another wave of her hand and she, too, started to disappear.

"It's going to be fun watching you, Sun." And then she disappeared completely.

The door opened and the Ice Knight entered the kitchen, carrying pouches in both of his hands. Upon seeing the place where he put the chocolate, he frowned.

"Who?"

_I can sense a dark aura. _The Ice knight looked left and right but didn't found anything out of the ordinary. The Ice knight approached the molded chocolates that had cooled down and started to mold them into tiny pieces. Once they're done, the Ice knight caste ice magic on the chocolate so that it hardened. Then he put it inside the pouches.

* * *

><p>I held many bags filled with sweets and looked all around for the Twelve Holy Knights. My first stop was going back to library to look for Knight-Captain Cloud.<p>

"Thank you. Cloud leaned his head out from the book cabinet and took a bag from my arms.

I nodded and left.

* * *

><p>Like usual, Vival did not return the greeting. He merely coldly glanced at me. "What?"<p>

I gave him the bag and Vival took it from my hand.

Vival let his chin drop. A smile appeared, his entire demeanor changing. "Thank you-."

Before he even finished speaking, some knight approached them. Vival quickly raised his chin and changed his words, saying, "What are you still doing here for?"

The knight hurriedly passed us.

I nodded and left.

* * *

><p>"The harsh God of light will punish those who succumbs to gluttony." The Judgment knight scowled at me. We were in the hall, after all.<p>

"This is for you." I gave him the pouch with the Judgement knight logo embroidered on it.

Judgement merely raised his eyebrow and took the pouch. "Thank you," he said.

I nodded and left. I know that Judgement will like the chocolate I made this time.

* * *

><p>"Whoa! Another chocolate! Thanks, Ice!" Blaze took the bags and even pound my shoulders, making me almost dropped the whole bags of chocolate.<p>

I know that Blaze didn't mean it and seeing that he ate the chocolate happily made me happy too.

I nodded and left.

* * *

><p><em>Knock-Knock<em>

I reached out and knocked on Knight-Captain Storm's door before stepping back and patiently waiting for the door to open.

"The harsh God will punish you" I greeted as the door opened slightly.

"Ah, Ice." The door was now fully open; Storm still had those dark bags under his eyes. I took one of the bags and gave it to him.

"Thank you." Storm extended his right hand and took the bag.

"You should get some sleep." I said, not adopting the speech. There's no one who could hear us now.

"Yeah." He said while yawning and stretching. "But I still had to finish Sun's documents first. I know that he's lazy, but after..." His words trailed off. I know before he finished his sentence.

"The chocolate's slightly bitter."

Storm smiled. "Thank you. Now then, I'd better get back to work."

* * *

><p>Knight-Captain Leaf opened the door with a smile. But when I looked closely, his eyes and nose were red. He had been crying.<p>

"Here." I said as I extended a bag of chocolate. Even though I hated it when he sprinkled seasonings on top of the baking I made, I supposed I would let this one slide.

"Thank you." He opened it, and this time, Leaf didn't put any seasonings and eat it in front of me.

"It's sweet. Thank you Ice" He smiled again.

I nodded and left.

* * *

><p>"Praise the God of Light for allowing His children to have a good life!" Grisia said happily when he opened his share of chocolate. He ate a piece and his cheeks went red as he expressed how delicious the chocolate was.<p>

We were in Sun's room so he didn't need to worry about making a joyous expression right now.

Judgement told me that Sun had another way of seeing. I didn't know how Sun could see things, given that he had sacrificed his sight in order to revived Leaf. But when I saw that he ate another piece of chocolate, even licking his finger, I guess my worry was for naught.

He is Sun, after all.

I was relieved but then I was worried again, for he has already eaten the **third** chocolate.

_I guess I will have to make chocolate again soon…_

* * *

><p>I returned to my room, feeling content now that everyone of my friends had their bags of chocolate.<p>

_Less than one week will be Valentine's day. I guess I could make chocolate for my Ice knight-platoon._

I ate my share of chocolate happily.

Sweet. Just right

* * *

><p><strong>I sincerely requests for review.<strong>

**Oh, and, just wondering: How could Ice eat such bitter chocolate? Especially those "99% of bitter chocolate" from the novel. Oh Ice. You really are a wonderful cook~**

**8 February 2014**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good **(once again)** evening **(although it's near midnight)**, everyone. Tomorrow is finally Valentine's day! Just to ramble. I in my 19 years living, didn't get confessed *laugh* what about you guys? I originally wanted every chapter everyday, started from the 1st of February, but because (sorry) I was lazy and got sick, I have gone writing as far as 3 chapters. *sob* well then.**

**On the the reviews:**

** IcyHell: who is "they"? the twelve holy knight? the first thought, no, the second, half only were true. (I could say no more due to spoiler). This is not Pink's flashback... (What went wrong?! Is it the grammar?!)**

**blacklegend99: whoa thank you for your respond (eh?or is it review?)**

**Sakura Hyugaa: uwa uwa. Thank you very much!**

**yuki no tsuki: uh oh. why don't you review it in the first chapter then? uwaaa =A=. T-that's right! *goes to fix*. =O so you understand my intentions, then! wahahaha. Please, do read and find out.**

**kaname: really? the other story is good? thank you very much! I want to post it but afraid of the readers reaction. hmm...**

**Amiric: Is it Pink's prank? I won't tell you (forgive me!) Wahahaha. Earth will play a part in this fic! Stay tune! (What the heck am I saying...)**

**Guest: thank you very much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight nor making any profit from this.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Ah~ that beautiful cleric over there __seem to __also want to express her love on Valentine's Day._

Here I am, in the corridor specially meant for church hermits watching the view of a beautiful female cleric in the Sanctuary of Light next door. Her petite figure made me think about the guy she would confessed to. Of course, there's nobody who would be as handsome as me (can't I brag?) but I couldn't help to feel jealous to the lucky guy.

She wore a typical cleric outfit; a typical long dress that covered the whole body, a gem in her chest and there's a low cut that exposed part of her bre-cough. But you know about that.

Even though I can't differentiate beauty from ugliness, those curves, pointed nose and long smooth hair confirmed me that she is definitely a beauty.

Right now I was in the middle of peeking-scratch that-looking at her converse with the other female clerics.

Judging by the amount of blood rushing to her face, I reckoned that she's blushing.

_She must be talking about her soon-to-be boyfriend._

As I lamented over a woman who's going to be embraced by a man that I don't know about, I ate another one of Ice's homemade chocolate, feeling my smile get even wider when the heavenly taste entered my mouth and the tasty chocolate started to melt inside it.

_Ahh, bliss~_

I keep watching as clerics passed by; long hair, plain girl, cute girl, plain… so cute! Never seen her around before; is she new? Must reco-

My mouth slightly ajar and I lifted my eyebrow a little when I suddenly realized I couldn't do that anymore.

My minds blank for a couple a second, then, I closed my eyes and began to expand my sensing ability. The first person that came into contact with my sensing was surprisingly Roland.

_Uggh, he's still searching for me._

Many knights that passed Roland saluted him as he walked as every master swordsman would, tall and high, not that he was already tall enough as he is. Every time he was faced with a fork in the temple, his eyebrows furrowed, not knowing which path led him to find me. Too bad he didn't know that I was in the windows in the hallway near the Sanctuary of Light, secretly enjoying the beautiful view of clerics wandering around.

I extended my sensing a bit more. Everyone else was fairly busy at the moment. OF course, since the Valentine event is getting nearer and nearer. There are always casualties on Valentine's Day. A year ago some woman confessed but got rejected. The reason: the boy had already got himself a girlfriend. The girl wailed so hard on the street and even disturbed the romantic atmosphere around the place. In the end she was taken to custody and after a few days she was released.

Whatever happened to that woman after that, I don't know.

Two years ago, because cocoa powder was sold out (that was the main ingredient for making a chocolate, no?), because of love, a girl was forced to steal a ready-made chocolate. And all criminals, even if it theft and even if she's a woman, get send to Judge's complex.

I don't know about the woman after that, but I get the feeling that she wouldn't dare to steal again, if she ever got freed, that is.

I tilted my head up. The clouds are drifting slowly in the vast blue sky. The wind touched my face and I welcomed it. My placed both of my hands on the window frame, feeling the wind blew pass me, waving my hair as it did so.

_It would have been nice to see again, I supposed._

_The endless blue sky, the people of Leaf Bud City, my eleven brothers; all of it. I can never get it back anymore_.

I slowly opened my eyes again. _But I didn't regret it one bit. Even if it were to repeat itself a hundred times, I would still save Leaf back then._

_Really, Lesus worries too much._

Well, I can't really blame him, though. Eight of ten incidents happened, either;

1. because of me, or

2. someone's trying to harm me.

Some way or another I have become a trouble-magnet. I put both of my hand into a praying position. _Oh, God of Light, have you forsaken your humble servant even though this Sun Knight has used his sweat and blood to work hard to maintain your religion? This Sun Knight could only plead not to face your wrath._

Speaking about wrath. Adair's behavior was quite strange this morning. He knocked harder than usual and if you noticed it, his voice is slightly high when he spoke to me. When he looked me in the eye, his eyes showed a hint of anger if I was not mistaken at that time. I didn't do anything to upset him lately, did I?

As I pondered about Adair, I eat another one of Ice's chocolate. When I want to grab another piece, I realized that the weight of the pouch seems lighter. I elegantly furrowed my eyebrows as I lifted the pouch to my eye level.

_Ice's chocolate is almost run out! I'd better ask Ice to refill it for me. _For someone who used to eat super sweet sweets everyday to suddenly stop eating it, that would be very bad indeed. I don't know what I would do if I have low-blood sugar.

_But if Lesus buys me a blueberry pie, I would be very satisfied. Even more better if I have them both!_ Just thinking about it made me lick my mouth.

No one can say that the Sun Knight doesn't eat sweet anyway!

I put my pouch on my pants pocket and started to walk away from the hall elegantly.

Which way to go first? Ice or Judgement?

_Ah, sweets~ Wait for me!_

* * *

><p><strong>I sincerely request for reviews.<strong>

**On a side note, because tomorrow is Valentine's day, I will try to update 3 chapter. One: We will never forget! chapter 15 (ahhh... but tomorrow is "14", right? I don't know), Two: Love and Hate potion chapter 4 and a one-shot ( I haven't think about the title, yet. Still a rogue picture). Pray for Salerina! (just ignore this, please)**

**"I elegantly furrowed my eyebrows.**"Is there even such a thing? wahahahaha!


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Valentine's Day! I hope that all the girls out there can muster their courage and confessed to the one they loves! **(As for me, almost all of my whole family got sick. My mother got high fever, whereas my and my father caught a cough...Fortunately, my little sister is still okay.)** As promised, this is the 1st fic that I updated. (I will still update it, even after Valentine's day. So I kindly implore all the readers out there to keep reading it.) Enjoy. **

**Reviews:**

**Icy Hell: **Ahh... I thought that it was my fault. Fiuhh... Wow... what kind of imagination you have in your head? Half of what you thought is true, though. (Can't tell which part.) Thank you very much!

**yuki no tsuki: **1. *fixed!*. 2. oh my gosh, I didn't realized that! *fixed*... Holy be holy! You have sharp intuition!

**annaAssassin:** Thank you very much! I really do plan it to be humorous. (Please~ Please let it be humorous~ XI)

**kaname**: uwaaa~ Thank you very much!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight nor making any profit from it (How I wish to owned it~)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The sun was high in the sky, blindingly bright and intense. The skin on my face and neck felt painful under the summer sun.

_Hot…_ was what I thought right now. I know that I was not exaggerated when I also saw sweat appeared in the others temple. But, no matter if I got heat stroke or even collapsed, I would still have to complete my tasks.

One of it was to serve the Captain's food.

Today's breakfasts were milk, blueberry sandwich and honey biscuit. The milk was cold, the honey biscuit has a gold chocolate in the surface and the sandwich was cooked to perfection. I set it up beautifully in a tray in the kitchen.

Like usual I prepared breakfast for my Captain-sometimes I also asked what the Captain wanted-, like usual I walked towards the dorm where my Captain was and like usual I was greeted by my fellow knights and vice-captains.

However, as I was about to knocked on my Captain's door and greeted him, a voice came from inside Captain's door. "Come in, Adair."

It took me a moment to regain back my composure. "Yes, Captain. I'm coming in now."

After I closed the door, I turned around and saw that Captain was already dressed neatly. Captain seemed angry about someone for some reason, but when he noticed that I brought breakfast for him, the anger vanished and was replaced by a happy expression.

I walked closer and placed the tray on the table besides Captain's bed. He happily ate the honey biscuits first, sometimes licking his fingers because of the crumbs or sucked it, then the blueberry sandwich, sometimes sipping milk in between. Captain didn't really care if I was watching or not. He knew that I won't tell anyone and of course I would not tell, but Knight-Captain Judgement probably know this.

When Captain was eating, I could not help but to sneak a peek at his eyes. Although his bangs disturbed me, when Captain ate the blueberry sandwich and milk back and forth, I could slowly see his eyes. Someone said that when one went blind, the whites of one's eyes would turn to black; however Captain's eyes still had that sparkle.

Captain noticed me watching him and grumbled. "Adair, stop looking at me like that. Haven't I told you that I have another method of seeing?"

"Y-yes Captain! B-but I really can't help but to worry!"

What if someone who had a grudge Captain, knows about his sight and suddenly attacked him? Or maybe the bastard tries to sneak attack my Captain? Or, or.

Just thinking about it made my rage boiled.

Captain mumbled under his breath

"Before…. Judge… Now… You…"

What…

"Never mind what I said." Captain waved his hand.

"Yes, Captain! Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Just do what you normally do." After that Captain ate the last bite of blueberry sandwich and drank the milk till the last drop. Captain retrieved his handkerchief from his pocket and gracefully dabbed the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, Captain!" I saluted the Captain when Captain tucked his handkerchief back to his pocket. I took the tray and promptly left the room.

After I delivered the Captain his morning food, like usual, I went to Knight-Captain Storm's room to receive some of my Captain's documents. Like usual I took the documents and like usual I finished it at noon. Sometimes me and my platoon went patrolling and went drinking at the bar disguised as ordinary citizens.

That's right, like usual.

I was contempt with having the same ritual. Maybe even bored a little, but at least there was no threat to the temple or anything like that. Captain ordering me to beat up dogs, or to buy blueberry pie also bring me joys because whenever I completed some of the task Captain assigned me, He had those satisfied looks that say "I'm so glad to choose him as Vice-Captain."

Now, there was less one usual about my daily life. Whenever I wanted to call Captain behind the door, Captain always know that it was me and whenever I wanted to greet him from afar, Captain sometimes didn't turn and called me to get close to him.

I furrowed my brows as I walked at the temple's hall not looking closely to people that had passed by. Then someone called my name. "Adair."

I looked up and saw Knight-Captain Ice holding pouches. From the smell of it, the inside was definitely chocolate.

"The harsh God of Light will punish you," Knight-Captain Ice greeted.

I saluted Knight-Captain Ice and then he gave me one of the pouches.

I smiled as I said thanks to Knight-Captain Ice and he nodded, went on his way distributing chocolates to the other Knight-Captains.

I placed the pouch on my pocket and continue my usual activities.

At night I finished my share of documents while eating the chocolate that was given by Knight-Captain Ice. As I contemplated on my Captain's breakfast for tomorrow, a sudden wave of emotion hit me.

My heart thumping loudly, my hand slowly clenched and un-clenched, and I even gritted my teeth!

I shot up from my table, brushing my pen as I did so.

"W-what's wrong with me?" I held my head with my left hand. The image of Captain flashed in my mind. Just thinking about it made me, made me… Angry? Why should I be angry with Captain?

I shook my head over and over again in an attempt to forget about it, but no luck. The more I think about Captain, I felt even angrier.

In an attempt to calm my uneasy heart, I changed my clothes into my usual attire bed. I picked up the pen that I brushed off while muttering apologize to Knight-Captain Storm about the documents and promptly went to bed.

The chirping sounds of birds announced the coming of morning. I woke up at the sound and stretch my hands a bit. Thankfully, I got a good night sleep. The yesterday's incident might be because of me exaggerating myself. I changed my clothes to my Knight attire and finished mending the documents.

As usual I led my platoon to morning training and after much sweating (for them that is) I went to kitchen to prepare Captain's breakfast.

However, no, last night's wrath wasn't going to let me go. I was in the kitchen preparing Captain's food when I began doubting my action.

_Why should I prepare Captain's food? _

_No, no. I should be preparing them. It's Captain's order._

I look at the tray in front of me. This morning breakfast had been arranged and a moment later was going to be inside Captain's belly.

_Can't he do it by himself?_

_What? Isn't it my duty as vice-Captain to fulfill my Captain's need?_

_But that's not what a Vice-Captain do!_

_W-what?_

My mind's getting the better of me! Deep in my heart I do know that preparing the Captain's food is not part of my job as Vice-Captain. Nor it is buying blueberry pies, nor beating up dogs, nor ganging up on people.

I… I… No!

Didn't I swear loyalty back then? When Captain pushed my down the cliff over and over again, back when I stubbornly refused to obey him? So why am I doubting now? I…

With much difficulty, I picked up the tray and walked towards my Captain's room. Gritting my teeth and holding the tray tightly as I could but still didn't dare to spill it was all I could do as I walked. Some of the other holy knights even asked what was wrong with me.

I didn't know what was wrong with me, either.

As I struggle with my unknown emotion, a voice I know spoke behind the door

"Come in, Adair."

I return back to my senses and shouted, "Yes, Captain! I'm coming in, now!"

I watched, while I was opening the door, Captain's golden hair, cheerful smile, elegant posture; his entire demeanor. I closed the door behind me and stood rooted to the spot while holding the tray.

That's right.

"I'm really hungry. Come and set the tray, already." He smiled forever enchanted.

Him!

Captain is the one who is at fault. All responsibility is charged into me. Beating up dogs, handling paperwork, buying blueberry pies; why can't he do it himself? Something this small, of course Captain could handle it. But, no, he purposely giving it to me.

"What's wrong?" Captain, seeing that something was wrong with me, asked.

Seeing? No. That's not it. Captain told me that he couldn't see anymore. But right now Captain is looking at me.

"Nothing, Captain!..

_No, no, no, no, NO!_

_What am I thinking!?_

Is there anything else I can do for you?"

I realized that Captain had already finished gulping down his breakfast. _Not even a crumb left. _I picked up the tray, not smiling as I did so. Captain told me to work extra hard during this weekend. In less than a week is Valentine's day; the holy knight's take turns patrolling the city for any disturbances that's going to occur in Leaf Bud City, especially those amongst woman. I saluted the Captain and promptly left the room, afraid that I will further cursing my Captain if I stay any longer.

When Captain's room was no longer in sight, I heaved a sighed of relief.

What was _that_ all about...

I got dizzy just by thinking.

I just hope that this is because of excessive work.

Little did I know that some of the Knight-Captains had the same trouble with me.

* * *

><p><strong>I kindly requested for reviews!<strong>

**So sorry it got this late! I just realized that 14th February was Saturday! I set myself a rule that after 18.00 pm I will not touched any laptop. (Religious things) I want to do it, anyway. Just hope you'll be interested in reading it!**

**2nd fic coming right up!**


End file.
